Sorriso Inquietante
by Vovo
Summary: SephirothxZack. LEMON. Por entre os corredores... cobertos pelos passos dos Soldiers... há uma pessoa que se destaca na multidão. Uma expressão indescritível em seu rosto... Como descobrir o que se esconde naquele sorriso...?


**Personagens bonitões que serão usados do jeito que o autor desejou:**

Sephiroth x Zack

**Grau de indecência:**

Lemon!

Os personagens desta história são MEUS, porque eu os raptei da Square e não estou interessado em resgate, vou mantê-los prisioneiros mesmo, obrigando-os a fazer tudo o que eu quiser.

**Notas do autor que todos pulam porque enchem o saco:**

Não estou aqui para explicar, estou aqui para confundir. Eu não vou poder jogar Crisis Core, mas tentei me basear em alguns fatos que aconteceram no game... para não deixar os personagens muito perdidos, sem terem onde ficar no tempo (pobrezinhos). Mas, como eu não joguei (só passei horas e horas estudando), isto não está igual à história original. Eu apenas citei algumas partes (que deixam tudo no ar... creio que não há nenhum spoiler absurdo... eu não revelo nada de importante) e as pessoas não precisam ter jogado para ler. É lógico que há partes que eu entendi errado, mas mesmo quando eu conheço o jogo eu não lembro do que aconteceu direito (problemas de memória... idade). Em resumo, tá confuso, mas não liguem para isso, eu me concentrei no relacionamento deles e não na história de Crisis Core.

**Vovô agradecendo a todo mundo!!**

Obrigado à **Ryeko-dono** por todo o trabalho que você tem comigo ao ser minha Beta!! Vocês já leram as fanfics dela? Estão aqui na seção de FFVII!! E é claro que ela tem fics de outros fandoms!!

Agradeço também ao pessoal do fórum **Northern Crater**!! Participem se vocês quiserem jogar rpg yaoi de FFVII.

E agradeço a **todos** que leram minhas fics!! **Vocês** deixam um velhinho feliz!!

Se vocês quiserem algum link, falem comigo, deixem um review ou me mandem uma mensagem... o come meus links...

x

x

* * *

**Por Vovô**** (sou velhinho, gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

* * *

**Sorriso Inquietante**

* * *

_Ele é perfeito._

_Eu gostaria de ser como ele... _

_Ora, todos gostariam de ser como ele... _

_Ídolo. _

_Herói._

_Imagino ele numa batalha. Rápido, feroz. A glória acompanhando seus movimentos, sendo manejada por suas mãos. Os ecos da multidão. Gritos como tambores. Da multidão de vencidos, da multidão de admiradores. A marcha da vitória._

_Com passos velozes corro pelo caminho tomado pelos oponentes. Cada passo um tiro desviado. O ar é cortado pela lâmina da minha espada, assim como os corpos a minha frente. Sinto o vento que surge pelos meus movimentos cobrindo meus ouvidos e silenciando os gritos de agonia. Salto por entre as plataformas, vejo o mundo abaixo de mim em menos de um segundo. _

_Uma parada._

_Sigo as instruções._

_Continuar._

_Continuar._

_Desvio dos corpos. _

_Dilacero a carne da enorme criatura que surge em meu caminho. O calor da sua gigante massa corpórea não me assusta. Olhos de brilho sobrenatural. Não me assusto com seus urros enlouquecidos. Não me assusto com o sangue que jorra pelo chão. Não me assusto com o peso que desaba fazendo o solo vibrar._

_O silêncio revela um movimento ágil. _

_A espada passa pelo meu rosto._

_Tão perto._

_Certeira. Pois sua intenção não era me matar. Eu nem teria percebido que estaria morto..._

_Eu me viro e me assusto._

- Por quê?

_Olhos de brilho sobrenatural._

_- _Eu também quero me tornar um herói!!

_Bloqueio. Bloqueio. Bloqueio._

_Não há chance para ataques._

_Ao meio se partiu a lâmina da minha arma._

_Encontro com a superfície cruelmente áspera do chão. Sou recebido pela visão de uma espada direcionada ao meio peito. Antes de ser cortado ao meio vejo os olhos verdes e um sorriso ofuscado pelos fios prateados que balançavam ao vento. Uma imagem tão linda. Nunca pensei que fosse admirar a imagem da morte. _

_Em um breve instante a lâmina se levanta para abaixar-se com força sobre mim. _

O corpo de Zack deu um sobressalto.

Seu grito ecoou pelas quatro paredes, quando sua cabeça atingiu o chão e seu rosto encontrou o tapete. Seus olhos se voltaram em direção à janela de vidro.

O sol resplandecia no céu azul sem nuvens.

O rapaz passou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados.

- Que jeito agradável de acordar...

x

x

x

x

x

_Esperar... Esperar... Não há algo melhor para fazer?_

Zack estava no setor do alto comando da ShinRa. As paredes brilhavam em um azul metálico. Um local de aparência fria e impessoal. Limpo, arrumado e sem emoções. Algumas janelas de vidro. Algumas poltronas. Algumas mesas. Algumas cadeiras. As plantas espalhadas por alguns cantos deviam morrer de tédio naquele ambiente

_Por que eu tive aquele sonho? "Para lembrar a si mesmo do fracasso Zack..". Ora... aquilo não foi um fracasso... é que eu só estava começando a me aquecer... "Lerdo". Eu não sou lerdo!! O Sephiroth de mentira é que era rápido demais! Ah... tudo bem... eu admito... eu me distraí um pouco... Mas é que eu não acreditava que ele estava me atacando!! Por que ele faria isso...?_

Por um lado era reconfortante não ser morto por Sephiroth... Mas por outro...

_Eu gostaria tanto de ter encontrado ele realmente... Tudo parecia tão real... Seus olhos me observando atentamente... Mas era apenas uma ilusão criada pelo sistema... Talvez ele nem seja daquele jeito... Tão impressionante..."Tão lindo?" É... Por que aquilo... era a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vi... "Quer dizer que você perde uma luta por causa de um homem bonito..." Ele não é bonito!! É bem mais que isso... O que eu estou dizendo... "Só quero ver... Morrer por estar apaixonado... Você é bem capaz de fazer uma coisa idiota dessas" Eu não estou apaixonado!! Eu nem conheço ele!! "Mas bem que gostaria de conhecer..."._

x

x

x

x

x

**Missão.** Ir para Wutai investigar o estranho desaparecimento de alguns Soldiers, inclusive um 1st Class.

_Diversão! Derrotar alguns caras e provar que eu mereço mudar de rank!! Vai ser moleza!_

x

x

x

x

x

Zack estava em um enorme salão decorado. Pilares vermelhos se espalhavam sob uma cúpula com tiras de madeira cruzadas.

_Fácil, né!! Reage Zack!! Por que você está no chão quando tem uma criatura gigante e feia vindo para cima de você?! "Se ainda fosse o Sephiroth!!" Pára de fazer piadinhas, mente doentia!! É sério!! _

Quando o rapaz estava esperando o ataque final do ser monstruoso, um golpe pôde ser visto como um flash no ar, fazendo a criatura despencar derrotada no chão. Seu corpo levantou uma nuvem de poeira em sua queda.

_Essa foi por pouco!! _

Após o enorme corpo colidir com a superfície, o seu atacante foi revelado. Soldier. Primeira classe. Alto. Um corpo forte e treinado. Um soldado servindo a honra. Um homem de princípios.

Angeal.

Sempre o salvava na hora certa.

_Ele usou aquela espada para me salvar... O que ele dizia mesmo... Que ela era um símbolo da sua honra, do seu orgulho. E que nunca a usava para não gastar e sujar ela? Por que ele estava usando agora?_

- Sua vida é mais importante do que esta espada... – O Soldier 1st Class de cabelos negros sorriu. – Mas só um pouco mais...

_Sempre me incentivando. Treinando. Acompanhando. Mais que um superior. Alguém em quem eu acreditava. _

_Não desista dos seus sonhos... era o que ele dizia..._

_E o meu sonho, era me tornar um herói._

x

x

x

x

x

O inferno vermelho o cercava com um cenário incandescente. Labaredas se contorciam em um espaço metamórfico. Chamas subiam ao alto deixando em seu caminho um rastro de vapor. Enormes pedras formavam círculos em toda a volta, como se fossem uma platéia de demônios infernais assistindo a feroz batalha.

Como um rei das trevas ardentes a criatura se erguia ao centro. Seu corpo, enorme e bestial, era coberto de uma couraça rubra e chifres ornados em fogo, queimava vivo. Sentia-se em casa envolto em seu elemento. Sua força. Mesmo assim, os golpes contínuos fizeram-no se curvar. Sua cabeça rebaixara-se ao chão pedregoso.

Um sorriso.

Do vencedor...

...ou quase.

Zack se assustou ao ver o enorme monstro se reerguer e soltar um urro infernal. Seus olhos azuis ganharam um tom arroxeado com o vermelho que o envolvia. Sua pele se arrepiou com o grito que reverberou por todo o cenário. Ele mal pode se mover quando as chamas tomaram conta do seu campo de visão. A sua respiração foi envolvida pela fumaça e seu corpo foi tomado pela temperatura elevada.

Por entre as labaredas.

Nasceu.

Um raio de luz cortando o fogo.

_Um anjo..._

Certeiro.

O corpo se jogou na frente de Zack e desferiu um único golpe.

Como se o inferno não pudesse tocá-lo. Rápido demais para que as chamas o alcançassem.

A carne rasgada gritou com a queda.

O grande Ifrit se rendeu.

Derreteu-se o pesadelo, transformando-se em cinzas.

A figura de preto sorriu.

Seus pés tão seguros no chão.

_Meus pés tremem involuntariamente enquanto me aproximo..._

_Nossa distância é tão pequena... mas parece tão grande... não porque ele está longe... porque ele é inalcançável. Quando me aproximo, ele parece ainda mais distante. Sua altura, sua postura. Que estranho... seu corpo me faz sentir mais calor... do que quando estávamos naquele inferno... E é ainda mais difícil respirar_.

Uma floresta foi remontada pela realidade.

Gentilmente, o vento avisou sua presença.

_O negro de sua roupa balança e toca em minha perna. O prateado de seus longos cabelos toca meus braços e meu rosto_.

As árvores voltaram ao lugar que sempre estiveram. As folhas, curiosamente, possuíam cheiro de orvalho e voavam descuidadas.

_O verde nos cerca... O verde de seus olhos me envolve em um transe hipnótico._

_Ele sorri para mim._

x

x

x

x

x

Dois corpos no chão.

Sephiroth se abaixou para analisar a situação.

Um suspiro.

- Genesis.

_O Soldier desaparecido. Inexplicavelmente não gostava dele_.

_Por que aquele olhar... Espanto. Indignação eu aceitaria... Mas por que aquela tristeza disfarçada...?Quando olhava para ele... Vocês se conheciam...? Não vai me dizer que tinham um caso mal resolvido...! Odeio ele... Odeio ele..._

Zack cruzou os braços e tentou parar de olhar para Sephiroth. Em vão...

_Então... Essas são cópias do Genesis... Que história é essa de clonagem... Eu não estou gostando disso. Ele tenta explicar a situação para mim... O que é esse olhar...? Continua explicando!! _

_O que você tá dizendo?!? Isso é impossível!!_

O rapaz passou sua mão por entre seus cabelos negros e começou a bater seu pé no chão. Ele olhou para um lado e para o outro pensativo. Finalmente conseguiu encarar o General com incredulidade.

_Isso que ele está falando... não é possível!! Ele não faria uma coisa dessas!!! Eu conheço ele!! Eu confio nele!! Ele nunca se voltaria contra nós!! Você não entende...?! Sephiroth!! Olhe pra mim...!!! _

Um olhar contemplativo colocou seu peso sobre Zack.

Tão profundo...

_...O jeito que ele me olha..._

- Angeal nunca me trairia!!

x

x

x

x

x

_Um mês. _

_Angeal!!_

_Até mesmo Sephiroth pensa que você e Genesis estão nessa juntos... Por que você não está aqui...? Você não é um traidor..._

x

x

x

x

x

**Missão**. Investigar a cidade natal de Genesis e Angeal.

_Sephiroth... Recusou a missão..._

x

x

x

x

x

_Melhores amigos..._

_Genesis... _

_Angeal... você...?_

x

x

x

x

x

_Genesis. Uma cara de superioridade. Inexplicavelmente bonito. Aposto que se fosse artista teria um fã-clube bem grande...Com suas frases melosas...Irresistivelmente odiável... _

_Olho para o céu enquanto ele abre sua asa negra._

_Melhores amigos?_

_Genesis. Angeal. Sephiroth...? _

x

x

x

x

x

_Que luz é essa...?A essa hora da madrugada...?_

As passadas mesmo calmas ressoaram pelos corredores vazios.

Ele seguiu em direção à luz derramada por uma pequena fresta.

Uma de suas mãos encostou-se à extremidade da porta entreaberta.

_Sephiroth..._

Como não reconhecer o grande Soldier...? Seus longos cabelos acariciavam suas costas cobertas pelo tecido negro.

_Vozes..._

- A sua fama... devia ser minha...!

Os frios olhos verdes encaram os outros de uma maneira cortante.

-...Herói... você gosta da maneira que o chamam...? – disse os lábios cobertos de veneno.

Algo foi jogado contra a mesa. As costas colidiram com força contra a extremidade metálica... As mãos cobertas pelas luvas negras apertaram os braços do outro com firmeza. Um gemido abafado foi escutado quando a boca do General devorou os lábios que haviam proferido as palavras maldosas... Genesis quase se desequilibrou quando Sephiroth empurrou seu corpo contra o dele, beijando-o profundamente. Ele tentou se afastar, mas o grande Soldier o segurava no lugar, e mesmo quando seus lábios se afastavam, eles eram perseguidos incessantemente. Desistindo de continuar com sua resistência, Genesis passou sua mão pelo peito do General e um braço pelas costas cobertas de fios prateados.

- Ah... o quê...

Zack estava boquiaberto olhando a cena.

Olhos verdes se voltaram espantados para a porta.

_Acho que falei em voz alta..._

O Soldier se desvencilhou do outro em cima dele e caminhou até a saída da sala, passando direto por Zack. Apenas um olhar de desprezo foi deixado em sua direção

-Desculpe se eu interrompi o seu pequeno momento entre tapas e beijos com seu namorado...

Sephiroth cravou seus olhos nos dele e caminhou em sua direção, lenta e perigosamente. Com passadas firmes e decididas.

_Opa... acho que falei em voz alta outra vez..._

O coração de Zack se acelerou e ele falhou miseravelmente em tentar parecer calmo. O rapaz tentou controlar sua respiração quando o General se aproximou.

- Você precisa aprender a controlar o que fala... – Um polegar é pressionado não tão delicadamente contra o lábio inferior do Soldier 2nd Class. Sephiroth sorriu maliciosamente roçando sua boca na orelha de Zack.

- Nós somos apenas amigos... – ele o encarava sorrindo, com seu rosto a centímetros de distância, os cabelos prateados encostando-se à face ruborizada do moreno. – Você parece que gostaria de ser meu amigo...

_Por quê? _

_Faz isso comigo?_

As mãos pareciam que cobriam seu corpo inteiro... porque elas percorriam toda a sua pele.

E parecia que ele estava caindo infinitamente em um mar de calor...

Aquela boca estava sobre ele, mas era como se nunca o alcançasse...

Um sorriso.

As paredes desmoronando...

_Por que está me deixando...?_

Mais um sorriso, antes da figura se virar.

Seu corpo foi coberto por uma cortina negra.

_Por quê...? _

- Isso sempre acontece na melhor parte... – disse Zack ao abrir seus olhos e ver o teto do seu quarto. O rapaz jogou suas cobertas longe e virou o rosto no travesseiro. – O que você está fazendo comigo...?

x

x

x

x

x

_Que noite..._

O céu ainda estava escuro... Sem estrelas. Solitário.

O ar, antes tão abafado, era frio.

Se ele fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia ver aquele sorriso. Mas se ele estendesse suas mãos, tudo o que poderia tocar seria a atmosfera gelada.

Zack deu um suspiro e levantou sua blusa. Sua pele se arrepiou pelo contato com o ar. Sua mão esquerda tocou seu abdômen e foi subindo por seu tórax. Como seriam aquelas palmas cobertas pelas luvas...

_Mais forte..._

Ele pressionou seu peito, afundando seus dedos nos músculos.

Os dedos da outra mão se afundaram um a um em seu umbigo e depois foram descendo até alcançarem seu membro coberto e afagarem a região lentamente.

Sua mão esquerda saiu de baixo da sua blusa e tocou seu pescoço apertando-o como imaginava que Sephiroth faria.

Ele prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos quando sua mão direita entrou diretamente em contato com seu órgão e o puxou para fora.

_Como ele tinha tocado na minha boca? Assim...?_

Seu polegar passou pelo lábio inferior e deu a volta pelo superior, até que um gemido passou por entre eles quando sua mão começou a esfregar seu membro rapidamente.

_Mais devagar... Ele não começaria assim..._

Seus olhos se fecharam e ele viu Sephiroth o afagando devagar... com aquele sorriso maldoso em seu rosto.

_Você adoraria me torturar... não é?_

Ele quase pôde escutar um riso ecoar pelo quarto.

O Soldier não conseguiu se conter ao movimentar sua mão mais rápido enquanto ele imaginava aquele sorriso inquietante perto do seu sexo. O jovem passou polegar pela extremidade, imaginando a língua quente brincando com ele.

Os gemidos baixos cercavam seu corpo. Seus quadris se jogaram para cima, enquanto sua mão esfregava toda a extensão ritmicamente. Com seus olhos fechados ele visualizava os lábios de Sephiroth passando pelo seu pênis, enquanto sua boca o sugava de uma maneira cruelmente deliciosa.

Um gemido incontido soou pelo quarto.

Zack estremeceu e sentiu uma forte sensação de calor percorrer seu corpo.

- Por que eu estou pensando nessas coisas...? - Sua face se ruborizou... – Eu não devia pensar nele desse jeito... Ele provavelmente me mataria se soubesse de algo assim...

x

x

x

x

x

**- ****Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos...Zack.**

**- Sephiroth?!**

**O moreno lembrou da noite que tinha passado ao atender ao celular. Suas faces coraram.**

**_Ainda bem que ainda não inventaram uma máquina de ler pensamentos..._**

**- Venha...**

**_Venha no meu quarto agora e deite na minha cama comigo..._**

**- Venha até o escritório do Lazard.**

**_Droga... Não foi dessa vez... _**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**A primeira visão que Zack teve da sala foi de um Sephiroth encostado à mesa. Quando o jovem passou pelo General, sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha. Seu rápido olhar na direção dele foi devolvido por um breve olhar indescritível, que parecia se demorar, mas na realidade não levou nem um segundo.**

**Lazard falou com ele.**

**- Primeira Classe.**

**_Primeira Classe. _**

**_Por que eu não me sinto feliz...?_**

**Sephiroth estava de braços cruzados.**

**_Ele fala comigo. _**

**Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o chão e pareceram se perder. Quando eles retornaram a olhar para os azuis, eles possuíam um ar enigmático. **

**_Por que você está me olhando desse jeito... tão... triste..._**

**Missão.**

**_Assassinar... Genesis... Angeal...!!_**

**_Sephiroth!! Você... vai matá-los!?!_**

**E um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. **

**_Sephiroth!!_**

**Um sorriso silencioso. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Minha admiração só aumentou quando eu soube o que se escondia por trás daquele sorriso._

_Sephiroth..._

x

x

x

x

x

-Quando todos os Soldiers 2nd Class não estavam por perto, Genesis, Angeal e eu nos divertíamos nas salas de treinamento. – o General pareceu perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Vocês deviam ser bem amigos...

- Imagino que sim.

Ele sorriu.

E foi mais difícil Zack respirar.

_Era impossível deixar de olhar... o jeito que ele falava. Sua voz... tão cheia de força... e tão terna... O que eu não daria para colocar meus braços em volta do seu corpo quando ele falava daquele jeito... _

_Mas... mesmo tão perto... ele ainda está tão longe..._

x

x

x

x

x

- Por que eu não podia ajudar...?

_E sua confusão doía em meu peito. _

_Por que não poder ajudar um amigo... o que o fazia tão diferente dos outros... Ah, ele era diferente... Ele sempre foi especial... Essa foi sua desgraça..._

x

x

x

x

x

_Asas?_

_Angeal!_

_Asas não pertencem a monstros... Asas pertencem a anjos..._

-Anjos têm somente um sonho. Serem humanos.

x

x

x

x

x

Passos.

Todos olharam com admiração.

Pelos corredores.

As vozes falaram umas com as outras em um murmúrio uníssono.

Passos pelos corredores.

Elogios.

_Mais próximo._

As pessoas abriram caminho.

_Ele está mais próximo._

Cumprimentos.

_Meu coração acelera._

Continências.

Passos.

Passos.

Passos.

Passos.

Um sorriso.

_Seus olhos se viram para mim. _

Seu rosto se virou.

_Aqueles olhos parecem que estão querendo devorar minha alma._

_Ar... Acho que preciso de ar... _

_Se contenha Zack!!_

_Por que ele olha dessa maneira...?_

Ele pára.

Uma expressão curiosa se forma em seu rosto.

- Zack.

- Ah... ugh... Sephiroth...

_Aí... Por quê? Ele está me deixando nervoso. Ele está rindo?! _

Os passos continuaram.

- Sephiroth!! Espera aí!!

O homem parou.

_O que eu digo...?! Anda... anda, pensa em alguma coisa... Não!! Não nessas coisas!!_

O General se virou novamente, um tanto impaciente...

- Ah... a gente podia conversar...?

_Por que ele está rindo?!_

Ele voltou a andar.

_O que eu fiz?!!!_

Passo.

Passo.

Passo.

Passo.

- Me encontre na entrada da ala de treinamento.

Um longo olhar se voltou na direção de Zack.

-!!!

-...

x

x

x

x

x

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?!_

Sephiroth estava encostado a uma parede. Seus braços cruzados e seu olhar admirava um ponto muito interessante no meio do chão vazio. Sua cabeça se levantou ao escutar os passos.

O novo Soldier 1st Class parou há dois metros de distância.

_Acho que eu tô muito longe... será que eu chego mais perto?_

Zack deu mais dois passos.

O General o encarou.

Zack parou.

O Soldier de cabelos prateados continuou olhando para ele.

-...

-...

-...Você não queria falar comigo?

- Queria!!

-?

-...

-???

- Eu...

_Eu o quê?! Eu o quê?! O que eu vou falar pra ele? Oh, grande Sephiroth, vamos para um lugar mais reservado...!?_

- Já que estamos sozinhos, você quer ir a um lugar comigo?

- !!!

_O quê?!_

_Acho que eu não ouvi direito..._

- Zack... – Sephiroth caminhou em sua direção. – Você me ouviu...?

O moreno prendeu a respiração e sentiu a temperatura subindo.

As mãos do General subiram pelos braços descobertos do Soldier e pararam firmes na junção do pescoço com o ombro de Zack.

- Vamos entrar na sala de treinamento...

x

x

x

x

x

Um gemido ecoou pelo cenário ilusório.

O rapaz estava se divertindo imensamente.

Zack colocou a mão esquerda no lado direito de seu corpo, onde Sephiroth o havia atingido.

_Eh... o que você estava esperando que fizéssemos na sala de treinamento...? _

Não demorou muito para que mais golpes fossem desferidos.

Zack não podia se distrair um só segundo.

A batalha acontecia no alto de uma construção em ruínas. De um lado podia se ver o cinza do concreto escurecido. Os muros caídos e os pilares que se sobrepunham na diagonal, junto dos ferros distorcidos. O outro lado era ocupado pela visão de um infinito horizonte. O chão impossivelmente extenso possuía uma camada de água que refletia o céu coberto de nuvens, tingindo de alto a baixo com um crepúsculo alaranjado.

A Masamune rasgou a superfície da água levantando milhares de gotas no ar que atingiram o rosto maravilhado de Zack, estranhamente sem molhá-lo. A cada passo, um corte que terminava a milímetros do chão, levantando a névoa úmida. O moreno se afastava à medida que Sephiroth se aproximava, até que ele desapareceu na sua frente.

_Isso não é bom..._

Dos céus vinha o oponente em sua direção.

Faíscas brilharam no ar quando as espadas se encontraram.

Por um instante Zack pode ver aquele rosto tão perto do seu... para depois se afastar novamente.

_À direita._

O contato com o chão fez a água denunciar a posição.

A lâmina quase se chocou com seu braço.

Mais uma vez o contato metálico.

Os braços de Zack tremiam ao tentar suportar o ataque.

Forte demais.

O corpo foi jogado para trás.

As costas colidiram com o chão, fazendo a água voar e ser arrastada por metros.

Um grito.

Um peito arfante e olhos fechados.

_Não pode ficar assim._

Zack levantou sua cabeça e viu os pés perto do lugar onde ele havia sido atingido com força.

Levantou sua espada.

Não era de se espantar o que ele viu naqueles lábios.

Ele tentou se arrastar no chão.

Mas Sephiroth se aproximava em passadas lentas.

A ponta da espada acariciou seus pés e foi subindo por sua perna devagar. A lâmina roçou no seu peito e tocou o seu pescoço parando para encostar-se a seu rosto.

O frio do metal tocava sua pele. Zack fechou os olhos e sentiu a espada se afastar. Uma das mãos encostou-se ao lado esquerdo do seu peito.

Os batimentos reverberaram pelo seu tórax e puderam ser sentidos pela palma coberta.

A mão deslizou naquele lugar algumas vezes.

Ele respirou fundo.

E foi levantado e jogado contra uma parede.

A imagem a sua frente se duplicou por um momento, enquanto sua visão rodava.

Sephiroth andou em sua direção. Com aquele jeito decidido e calculadamente lento, como aquelas feras que rodeiam sua presa antes do ataque final.

_Mas esse não vai ser seu ataque final._

A espada fez uma rachadura no local onde o rapaz estava encostado à parede. Zack se afastou e começou a atacar seguidamente. Sephiroth revidou todos os golpes, até que ele deu um giro no lugar e Zack só pode admirar os cabelos prateados balançarem no ar e a lâmina brilhante fazer um circulo e atingi-lo em seu lado direito.

O Soldier sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo seu tórax enquanto ele desabava no chão desajeitadamente.

Ele soltou um grito abafado em sua garganta, quando buscou desesperadamente ar para os seus pulmões. Uma expressão de dor estava escrita em seu rosto quando ele viu o homem se aproximar. Sephiroth se abaixou sobre ele. Com esforço Zack olhou para cima e encarou aqueles olhos verdes que sorriam para ele. A mão esquerda do General tocou seu peito e um grito feriu sua garganta quando ela apertou o local em que fora atingido duas vezes.

A mão direita tocou a parte de trás do seu pescoço e foi subindo até a nuca. Os dedos enroscaram nos fios negros e acariciaram a pele embaixo. Zack soltou um suspiro interrompido quando aquela mesma mão segurou seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás. A boca de Sephiroth tocou em seu pescoço e seus dentes foram fincados com força sobre a pele quando ele o mordeu, enquanto a mão esquerda gradativamente fazia mais pressão sobre a ferida.

O Soldier tentou se mover, mas o corpo do outro o prensava firmemente contra o chão. O General levantou sua cabeça e encostou seus lábios em seu rosto, deslizando até o canto da sua boca. Ele, então, os pressionou levemente contra os do Zack, que tentou beijá-lo, mas Sephiroth o segurava firme e simplesmente sorriu.

- Você está tentando dizer algo? – provocou o mais velho.

O rapaz tentou pronunciar algo, sem conseguir. Zack se esforçou para levantar a mão esquerda e alcançou a parte de trás da cabeça do General, tentando fazê-lo se aproximar.

O beijo que ele recebeu fez com que todo o pensamento coerente fosse para um lugar bem distante. A boca quente caçou incessantemente a sua, pressionando e sugando seus lábios. Zack deixou que a língua explorasse à vontade todos os lugares que desejava ir.

O General pressionou ainda mais o ferimento, abusando da carne machucada, enquanto passava a mão direita por todo o corpo do jovem.

_Dor? Que dor? Sephiroth está me beijando!!_

Após uma última mordida nos lábios que ele havia beijado, o homem se levantou, deixando um Zack confuso e ainda querendo mais.

_Ele está indo embora!!_

O rapaz tentou estender sua mão, na direção do outro, mas perdeu as esperanças ao ver as costas dele.

Sephiroth se virou e sorriu, oferecendo suas mãos. Ele puxou Zack, segurando em seus dois braços estendidos, fazendo-o se levantar e depois juntou seus corpos, colocando um braço em volta da sua cintura.

- Vamos cuidar disso – ele afagou a pele ferida e beijou os lábios do jovem.

x

x

x

x

x

_Acho que nem prestei muita atenção no caminho com seu corpo ao meu lado e as mãos dele em volta de mim._

_Seu quarto... _

_Não parece ter nada de mais..._

_Mas é bem melhor que o meu..._

_E agora eu sou um Soldier 1st Class!! Por que eu não mereço um quarto melhor? Bem que o Angeal falou que a única coisa que eu iria ganhar ao ser promovido seria mais trabalho..._

Enquanto Zack estava se indignando com a sua falta de privilégios, Sephiroth o levou até sua cama, fazendo-o se deitar. Ele quase deu um salto quando sua blusa foi levantada e ele sentiu a pele em volta do seu ferimento ser lambida. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando os lábios percorreram o lado do seu corpo e seu abdômen.

O Soldier fechou seus olhos e começou a gemer baixo, até que ele olhou para baixo assustado quando seu ferimento foi curado.

_Potion..._

- Se era simples assim...

O General riu.

- Talvez eu goste de ver você sofrer...

_Ha ha... muito engraçado... _

Quando Sephiroth parou de rir, o silêncio dominou o quarto.

Zack olhou para o homem de pé e não sabia o que fazer. Ele olhou para os lados, olhou para os lençóis abaixo, olhou para a planta do lado da cama e não sabia o que falar. Ele abriu sua boca por um momento, mas as palavras não acompanharam o movimento.

- Parece que você quer dizer algo... – a frase foi dita maliciosamente.

_Ah sim... eu gostaria de falar muitas coisas... Quem sabe... vem aqui e deita comigo... a gente poderia fazer muitas coisas juntos... se conhecer melhor... se é que me entende..._

Enquanto Zack estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Sephiroth falou:

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

O moreno olhou para ele, vendo se aquilo era um convite, mas o General simplesmente se virou e entrou no banheiro.

- Ah... ok.

O rapaz olhou para a porta do banheiro e refletiu por longos dois segundos antes de se levantar e caminhar sorrateiramente até o local em que o outro entrou.

_Vejamos... _

_Vai com calma... _

_Seja discreto..._

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Zack colocou as mãos em sua boca, quando seu corpo colidiu em cheio com o de Sephiroth.

- Você não estava pensando em espiar...?

- NÃO!!!!! – sua face corou.

- Então...? – Sephiroth colocou suas mãos em sua cintura e olhou para Zack com uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Eu vim ver se você precisava de alguma coisa...

- Você gostaria de me ajudar?

Um sorriso...

...maldoso.

Sephiroth puxou Zack pelo colarinho e o empurrou contra a parede, prensando seu corpo contra o seu.

- Você ainda não me respondeu... – disse o Grande Soldier olhando para baixo.

- Seria um prazer...

Um gemido.

-...ajudar...

A blusa de Zack foi mais uma vez levantada e as mãos cobertas pelas luvas passearam por todo o seu peito e depois começaram a retirar suas roupas com uma facilidade absurda. Cada peça foi deixada meticulosamente alinhada no chão, enquanto Sephiroth continuava a árdua tarefa de despir o jovem pacientemente.

Quando a missão foi cumprida, Zack estava morrendo de vergonha, mas em nenhum instante ele fez algum esforço para impedir a situação.

- Anh... quer que eu te ajude agora...?

- Não... pode ir ligando o chuveiro...

O General começou a se despir sem muita pressa.

- Tá bom...

Zack foi até o chuveiro e o ligou, checando a temperatura da água.

_Mais quente? Mais fria? Cada decisão difícil..._

Ele fechou os olhos em contentamento quando a água começou a escorrer pela sua pele.

Quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos e os voltou na direção do outro Soldier, quase que ele engasgou. O homem era perfeito, cada músculo divinamente distribuído pelo corpo em uma proporção assustadoramente harmoniosa.

_Oh minha nossa, ele não é um ser humano... ele é um deus..._

Sephiroth encarou aquele olhar de admiração como se não fosse nada de especial. Ele caminhou na direção do rapaz e se colocou abaixo do chuveiro.

- O que você acha? – o General olhou para Zack.

-...perfeito.

O homem olhou para o outro com uma expressão interrogativa. – Eu acho que a água está um pouco fria... Mas se você acha que está bom assim...

- Ah... pode aumentar a temperatura!!

- Não... – aquele olhar predatório... - Daqui a pouco vai ficar mais quente mesmo...

A temperatura de Zack já havia subido.

x

x

x

x

x

O rapaz olhou fascinado como o corpo de Sephiroth gradativamente se cobria com a água. Ele não se conteve de passar suas mãos pelas costas cobertas pelos fios prateados. Sua cabeça se encostou ao ombro, enquanto ele sentia a pele molhada e os cabelos sedosos. Sua boca roçou no corpo do General, e este passou seus dedos pela sua nuca, afagando-o.

Após alguns instantes, Sephiroth fez o rosto de Zack ficar de frente ao seu e colocou cada mão de um lado do pescoço dele, puxando levemente a cabeça para cima. O moreno sentiu a água cair em seus lábios antes deles serem cobertos pelos do outro. Por quase um minuto, eles ficaram apenas com suas bocas pressionadas, até que lentamente elas começaram a se mover.

Zack fechou seus olhos e se concentrou no beijo demorado, até que ele não pode agüentar mais abafar seus gemidos e teve que se afastar. Sephiroth estava arranhando suas costas e seu pescoço, fazendo sua pele gritar de dor. Sem os lábios do rapaz contra os seus, o General decidiu ocupar sua boca chupando o pescoço dele, provocando mais gemidos.

Tentando se apoiar em algum lugar, Zack segurou nos ombros do mais velho puxando alguns longos fios de cabelo no processo. Sephiroth o mordeu com força, arrancando um grito da garganta do jovem. Ele, então, pressionou o corpo do outro contra a parede e levantou os braços do moreno, segurando-os acima da cabeça dele com a sua mão esquerda.

O rapaz gemeu um pouco mais alto quando o outro abaixou a sua cabeça e lambeu um dos seus mamilos, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão direita passou pela parte interna da sua coxa, subindo até encostar-se aos seus testículos e terminar segurando a base de seu pênis.

O ar ficava mais difícil de se respirar a cada momento em que Sephiroth o tocava. O General começou a morder de leve o seu mamilo, enquanto começou seus movimentos sobre o membro.

Era melhor do que Zack havia imaginado. A mão esfregava toda a extensão do seu órgão insistentemente, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos.

De repente, os movimentos cessaram.

O corpo de Zack foi empurrado com mais força contra a parede pelo corpo de Sephiroth. Seus braços foram soltos, mas ele continuava sem ação. Ele pode sentir o membro rígido contra seu abdômen e respirou fundo. Uma das mãos pressionava a parte de trás da sua coxa e subiu até uma de suas nádegas, apertando com força. Um dos dedos esfregou a sua abertura insistentemente, até que ele se afundou dentro do rapaz.

Zack fechou os olhos e deu um grito, colocando suas mãos contra o peito de Sephiroth, tentando afastá-lo. O General pareceu não se importar e pressionou mais ainda seu membro contra o abdômen do outro e levou seu dedo mais profundamente dentro do corpo dele.

O moreno juntou todas as suas forças e conseguiu empurrar um pouco o outro longe de si.

Sephiroth retirou seu dedo e se afastou.

O jovem Soldier não sabia o que fazer, mas se decidiu, e saiu do chuveiro. O General segurou em seu braço, mas mesmo assim, o moreno se desvencilhou e saiu do banheiro.

Quando Sephiroth saiu, encontrou Zack parado no meio do quarto dele, tremendo e com os braços em volta do próprio corpo. Ele foi atrás do outro e se aproximou, sentindo que o jovem não se afastaria. O general colocou um braço em volta da sua cintura e afagou sua nuca, beijando seus lábios. Depois, ele olhou para a expressão de confusão do rapaz.

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

Zack olhou para ele e suspirou.

Sephiroth o agarrou e o levou arrastado até a cama. O moreno estava surpreso demais para reagir, quando ele foi jogado de cara para o colchão.

- Então, pode ir falando... – comandou o mais velho.

Mas Zack não estava conseguindo formar idéias coerentes naquele momento. Não quando seu órgão era esfregado tão veementemente. Sua respiração logo se tornou entrecortada, com os estímulos que Sephiroth lhe proporcionava. O homem pressionou seus dedos contra os lábios trêmulos, e os colocou em sua boca tocando sua língua. O moreno os sugou por um bom tempo, até sentir eles se afastarem. Porém, não demorou muito para que ele voltasse a senti-los, agora em seu pescoço apertando-o sem qualquer delicadeza. Zack sentiu os dedos arranhando seu peito e descerem até seu abdômen, afagando-o em círculos, até que a mão se juntou a outra sobre seu órgão. Enquanto uma esfregava a extremidade, a outra deslizava pelo seu membro de cima a baixo.

Zack estava sentindo seu corpo estremecer cada vez mais e não pôde agüentar por muito tempo, até que ele sentiu seu orgasmo dominar seus sentidos com uma força avassaladora.

Sephiroth retirou as suas mãos do seu sexo. O rapaz olhou para trás e viu que elas agora estavam sobre o órgão do próprio General. O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu quando viu que estava sendo observado e deslizou suas mãos sobre si mais algumas vezes, até pousar uma sobre o quadril do outro. Os dedos da outra tentaram mais uma vez trilhar seu caminho pela abertura do moreno, que tentou novamente se afastar. Dessa vez, Sephiroth não estava tão paciente e forçou-os para dentro bruscamente. Zack soltou um gemido mais alto, fazendo o outro sorrir. Ele tentou novamente escapar daquilo, mas ele foi segurado firmemente no lugar. Não podendo fazer mais nada, o moreno fechou os olhos e agüentou os dedos dentro dele.

Quando eles foram retirados, ele sentiu um alivio momentâneo, até se dar conta que a extremidade da ereção estava encostada nele. Zack respirou fundo e tentou se preparar para o que vinha, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu controlar a dor ao ser penetrado. Ele queria pedir para Sephiroth parar, mas no fundo ele sabia que o General não o faria nem que ele implorasse... muito menos se ele implorasse... A cada centímetro sua agonia aumentava... e ainda piorou quando o outro mal esperou ele se acostumar e começou a penetrá-lo continuamente.

Lágrimas se formavam no canto dos seus olhos e seus músculos tremiam com a sensação. Ele tentava se apoiar como podia, segurando na cabeceira da cama e no colchão, mas ele sabia que se não fossem as mãos de Sephiroth sustentando seu corpo ele já teria desabado naquela superfície macia.

Seus quadris eram apertados com força, enquanto o General introduzia seu membro cada vez mais profundamente. O rapaz estava quase se entregando à dor, quando sentiu o homem gozar dentro dele.

Quando o membro foi retirado, Zack se jogou em cima do colchão, apenas sentindo os lençóis macios abaixo da sua pele. Sephiroth passou sua mão pelo rosto do rapaz e se deitou ao lado dele.

- Descanse um pouco agora... mas não pense que terminou...

Zack abriu os olhos espantado e ouviu um riso baixo atrás de si.

x

x

x

x

x

_Ele sempre me deixa nervoso quando está por perto... _

Zack estava encostado a uma mesa hexagonal em uma das salas da Shinra. Suas mãos sobre a superfície metálica e fria. Os mesmos cantos limpos e despidos de emoções...

Os olhos azuis examinavam o General encostado a uma mesa em uma direção quase oposta do cômodo. Seus braços estavam cruzados e sua cabeça levemente abaixada, com algumas mechas prateadas ofuscando seu rosto.

_Ele sempre me deixa confuso... _

Em dado momento, Sephiroth virou seu rosto devagar e prendeu os olhos azuis no seu olhar, sorrindo ao ver as faces corarem ligeiramente.

_...e parece se divertir com isso..._

Tirando seus olhos do rosto do moreno, o homem pegou um relatório para ler.

_Eu desisto de tentar entendê-lo..._

Os dois se tornaram mais próximos nos últimos dias...

_Mais 'próximos'... Eu sinto uma euforia quando estamos perto... Mas ao mesmo tempo... ele me assusta... Parece que ele pensa que pode fazer comigo o que quiser... Se ao menos eu tivesse forças para afastá-lo... Mas... eu não quero que isso aconteça... _

Os passos se aproximaram.

Sephiroth encostou-se ao lado de Zack, sem entrar em contato, mas perto o suficiente para o calor do seu corpo ser sentido pelo outro.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do rapaz e seus braços se fecharam ao redor de si, como se tentasse se proteger do que ele estava sentindo. Ele olhou para baixo, tentando desviar o olhar da presença ao seu lado.

- Você parece pensativo...

Zack respirou fundo. – Alguma informação sobre Angeal? – Ele tentou mudar de assunto.

O homem olhou para cima e fechou os olhos por um breve instante, até abri-los novamente. – Nada de novo. – Ele virou o rosto na direção contraria da do outro e voltou seu olhar para baixo, após um suspiro quase imperceptível.

O jovem Soldier olhou para o rosto do outro e fechou os olhos por um instante, abrindo-os e concentrado-os na expressão de Sephiroth.

- Você... deve sentir falta deles, afinal, vocês eram tão amigos... – disse Zack em um tom baixo.

- Eles sempre foram mais ligados um ao outro do que a mim... de alguma maneira, as pessoas sempre ficam distantes de mim... – disse o General com uma voz neutra, olhando para frente.

- Mas isso é porque admiram muito você... sabe... sua presença... causa meio que uma comoção...

-...um certo afastamento.

Zack olhou um tanto espantado... Mas nem tanto assim... Ele viu que Sephiroth preservava sempre um tom equilibrado, uma postura firme... mas, às vezes, parecia que aqueles olhos verdes alcançavam um abismo momentâneo... para retornar a mesma calma premeditada.

O moreno anulou a distância entre eles e colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o braço direito do outro. Seu braço direito circulou as costas dele, enquanto sua mão direita pousou sobre o ombro coberto.

Sephiroth olhou para baixo espantado. – Por que você está me abraçando?

O rapaz encostou seu rosto no peito do outro. – Eu não sei... por um momento... você pareceu uma criança perdida...

Um suspiro de exasperação. – Já faz um tempo que não sou uma criança...

O General permaneceu um tempo estático. Depois sua mão esquerda pousou sobre os cabelos negros e os afagou quase que imperceptivelmente.

- Ahhh... o que você está fazendo?!?!

Alguns gemidos abafados começaram a escapar da boca de Zack quando a mão direita de Sephiroth apertou sua coxa esquerda e começou a subir até alcançar o membro coberto.

Risos.

- Acho que é bem óbvio o que eu estou fazendo...

A mão começou a pressionar mais e mais...

O rosto de Zack se afundou no peito do outro, sua boca tocando o tecido negro, tentando abafar os gemidos...

A outra mão foi descendo perigosamente pelas costas do moreno...

- Pare com isso...

Sephiroth encostou seus lábios na orelha do outro. – Seja mais convincente...

- Por que você está sempre me perseguindo...?! - O Soldier mordeu a roupa do General.

-...Se você não percebeu, é você que sempre vem onde eu estou...

As mãos provocavam cada vez mais arrepios no seu corpo...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Zack deu um pulo quando um Soldier entrou na sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – falou Sephiroth em sua voz habitual... de comando.

O rapaz sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. – É que eu escutei uns sons estranhos... Mas, eu acho que foi imaginação...

Zack estático e com o rosto vermelho... que se intensificava a cada vez que ele lembrava dos lugares que as mãos do General estavam tocando...

O Soldier levantou a cabeça para olhar a expressão de Sephiroth e se desesperou... mesmo com o ar de tranqüilidade que ele demonstrava. - Ah... Acho que não foi aqui... Deve ter sido na outra sala!! Eu vou lá depressa!! – O rapaz saiu correndo, tropeçando em alguns vasos no meu do caminho...

- Quer ir para outro lugar? – perguntou o General com uma calma que parecia que nada havia acontecido.

- Por favor...

x

x

x

x

x

_Acho que se eu fechasse os olhos saberia aquele caminho de cor..._

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Zack quando ele olhou para a cama... e começou a lembrar de certos momentos...

...mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois ele foi arrastado para um lugar diferente dessa vez...

O homem de cabelos prateados colocou sua mão esquerda em volta da cintura do moreno e empurrou contra a mesa. Sem perder tempo ele pressionou seu corpo contra o outro, grudando seu tórax nas costas do rapaz. Sua mão direita voltou a atormentar o membro coberto, enquanto a outra esfregava o peito do moreno.

Zack segurou firme na estrutura de madeira e se curvou um pouco para frente. Ele pode sentir o membro de Sephiroth roçando a parte de trás de seu corpo insistentemente. O rapaz resolveu provocar um pouco o General e começou alguns movimentos contra ele. Um grito escapou da sua garganta quando ele teve como retribuição uma forte mordida no seu pescoço.

_Aposto que se aquela boca não estivesse ocupada ela estaria mostrando um sorriso..._

Os dentes subiram pelo pescoço e começaram a arranhar a nuca coberta pelos fios negros...

O braço esquerdo de Sephiroth juntou mais os corpos, que se movimentavam de uma maneira ritmada. Sua mão começou a puxar a blusa do Zack, que deu um suspiro e se levantou.

O General se afastou um pouco e o moreno começou a tirar as suas roupas. O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu ao assistir cada peça ser retirada e revelar cada vez mais partes daquele corpo.

Quando a tarefa foi terminada, o rapaz permaneceu parado por alguns instantes. Ele sabia que o olhar do outro estava sobre si, mas mesmo assim ele queria ver aqueles olhos que tanto o assustavam e que tanto o atraiam.

Mas, quando ele tentou virar seu rosto, uma das mãos o segurou no lugar, enquanto a outra pousou sobre o topo da sua cabeça. Zack sentiu um arrepio quando a mão coberta pela luva foi descendo pela nuca, pescoço, costas e parou para apertar uma de suas nádegas. Ele prendeu a respiração quando sentiu um dedo deslizar entre a sua fresta e esfregar a sua abertura, passar depois por ela e continuar até apalpar seus testículos, para depois voltar pelo mesmo caminho.

O Soldier mais jovem se envergonhou ao levantar a parte de trás de seu corpo, oferecendo-se mais ao outro. Ele esperou mais alguns instantes... mas Sephiroth havia se afastado dele.

Uma sensação de vazio o preencheu... Ele sentiu esse incomodo até escutar os sons das roupas sendo removidas. Zack tentou olhar para trás, mas foi impedido outra vez.

_Tudo bem!! Eu desisto!! Mas não demore..._

Quando o jovem Soldier abriu a boca para apressar o General, um som diferente de palavras escaparam por ela. Um dedo foi introduzido dentro de si... Ele estava coberto por algo que facilitou a passagem, mas ele não conseguia saber o que era, mas no momento ele não se importou muito com isso. Quando ele estava quase se acostumando com a estranha sensação, o dedo foi retirado. No entanto, não demorou muito para que dois o substituíssem, abrindo caminho devagar.

_O que está acontecendo...? Ele nunca foi tão cuidadoso assim..._

Quando ele menos esperava os dedos se afundaram bruscamente.

_Retiro o que eu disse..._

Logo eles receberam a ajuda de um terceiro dedo.

Zack mordeu seu lábio inferior e fechou os olhos com força. Suas mãos seguravam a superfície da mesa com tanta força que elas ficavam doloridas com a pressão.

Após algum tempo, os três dedos foram retirados e Zack se preparou para que outra coisa os substituíssem...

Ele esperou...

Esperou...

-???

Até que as mãos de Sephiroth seguraram seus quadris com força.

O rapaz respirou fundo.

E se surpreendeu quando recebeu um leve beijo em suas costas. A boca foi subindo devagar pela sua pele, causando arrepios por onde passava. Uma das mãos começou a percorrer todo o seu corpo lentamente. Embora Zack gostasse daqueles toques, ainda assim, eles só o impacientavam.

_Ele tá querendo que eu implore, só pode ser..._

A mão encontrou seu membro e começou a deslizar sobre ele languidamente, enquanto a boca sugava seu pescoço.

Aquela lentidão tortuosa estava enlouquecendo Zack, que colocou uma das mãos sobre a de Sephiroth e aumentou o ritmo sobre o seu membro. Ele recebeu em troca uma leve batida sobre sua mão, que foi levada até a superfície da mesa, em um gesto que comandava que ela permanecesse lá.

O moreno soltou um suspiro de exasperação, enquanto o General mantinha o mesmo ritmo lento.

-...Sephiroth...

A mão parou seu movimento, apenas segurando a base.

_Não torne isso mais difícil..._

De repente, a mão deixou seu membro e ele não teve muito tempo de verificar aonde ela estava, quando o General começou a introduzir sua ereção. Mas, do mesmo jeito inesperado que ele os movimentos tiveram início, eles cessaram e o órgão foi retirado.

- Sephiroth!!!

_Isso Zack... se rebaixa mais..._

- Por favor...

_Continua..._

Talvez por pena, mas provavelmente por falta de paciência, Sephiroth resolveu introduzir seu membro de uma vez. Zack sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões e seu corpo inteiro tremer quando ele começou a ser penetrado profundamente. O moreno precisava se segurar com força na mesa com as fortes investidas que ele estava recebendo.

Uma das mãos de Sephiroth estava segurando o quadril do rapaz e a outra estava em sua cintura. Ambas o apertavam com força, deixando marcas com as unhas que arranhavam a pele. A medida em que ele forçava seu órgão para dentro, ele puxava o corpo à frente ao encontro dele.

Zack jogou a sua cabeça para trás e já não se importava mais em disfarçar seus gemidos, que se tornaram mais intensos quando ele sentiu seu pênis ser envolvido pela mão do outro, deslizando sobre ele firme e decididamente.

Os movimentos se tornaram ainda mais desesperados e Zack tinha certeza de que o General já não conseguiria parar por nada. Ele agradecia por Sephiroth conseguir segurá-lo, porque ele não conseguiria dar conta de tamanha façanha sem auxilio.

Não agüentando mais os estímulos que aquela criatura lhe causava, Zack fechou ainda mais os olhos e sentiu um misto de sensações que o atormentaram e o fizeram se entregar a um abismo profundo. Mas de forma alguma ele podia reclamar.

Sephiroth esfregou mais algumas vezes o órgão até sentir que o rapaz havia terminado. Depois ele levou aquela mão até o abdômen e foi subindo, até cravar os dedos nos músculos, quando ele sentiu seu orgasmo atingi-lo e dominar sua mente. Ele apertou o corpo sob seus braços e ficou naquela posição até conseguir se recuperar.

Após um momento, ele retirou seu membro e Zack se debruçou em cima da mesa.

O jovem recuperou seu fôlego lentamente e olhou para Sephiroth que afagava seus cabelos.

_...tão amável... Acho que ele pensa que eu sou seu cachorrinho..._

Um silêncio estranho pairou pelo ar.

- Ah... Acho que eu preciso ir...

Zack tentou se levantar com uma certa dificuldade.

- Se quiser, você pode ficar.

O jovem estava ainda apoiado à mesa.

- Ah... não... com certeza eu vou atrapalhar o sono de Vossa Majestade...

- Realmente... você se mexe demais.

O rapaz olhou para baixo e tentou procurar suas roupas.

- Você tem certeza que consegue ir?

- É lógico que sim!! Está duvidando da minha capacidade?

Um riso.

- Estou.

Zack olhou para a expressão de Sephiroth.

- O que foi?

- Eu aposto que você não consegue chegar a esta porta...

- E se eu conseguir, o que eu ganho...?

- Você vai poder sair.

- E se eu não conseguisse, o que você ganharia...?

- Você.

Foi a vez de Zack rir.

- Ah, mas isso vai ser difícil você conseguir.

O rapaz esperou alguns instantes e foi direto para a porta.

- Ei!!

Sephiroth havia apagado as luzes e fez o corpo de Zack girar algumas vezes.

- Não tem graça!!

- Não era você que dizia que conhecia bem o meu quarto? Está perdido?

- Eu sei muito bem onde estou!! – disse Zack ao tropeçar em um vaso.

O rapaz tentou fazer sua visão se acostumar com a falta de luz, enquanto caminhava cuidadosamente. Tão cuidadosamente que bateu a perna na cama e caiu sobre ela.

- Como você é atirado... já vai logo se jogando na minha cama...

Antes que Zack pudesse responder o seu corpo foi coberto pelo outro e sua boca foi tomada por um beijo intenso.

- Acho que você acaba de perder a aposta...

x

x

x

x

x

_Uma gota..._

_...seguida de outra..._

_Olho para o céu e vejo as nuvens chorando._

_Olho para as minhas mãos e as vejo recebendo as lágrimas._

x

x

x

x

x

Cada...

Passo...

É mais...

Difícil...

Por suportar o peso que carrego em meu peito.

x

x

x

x

x

- Uma flor... uma visão tão rara...

Sephiroth estava encostado à mesa de seu quarto com seus braços cruzados e olhou para o Soldier por entre as mechas que cobriam seu rosto.

Zack cambaleou e deixou a flor cair em seu caminho. Ele encostou-se à parede, levantando sua cabeça e olhando para o teto.

O General olhou para o chão.

Após um breve momento, ele deu um suspiro e se desencostou da mesa, indo em direção do rapaz.

O Soldier estava ofegante e continuava a olhar para cima. Finalmente ao perceber a presença do outro por perto, ele olhou para o General.

-...Ah...

Ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu.

Sephiroth colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o peito do outro e o empurrou mais contra a parede, prensando-o e tornando a respiração dele mais difícil.

-Não diga nada...

Após respirar fundo, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Zack. Sephiroth beijou o caminho molhado deixado no rosto do moreno.

Não conseguindo suportar o peso de seu corpo, o rapaz começou a escorregar, mas o outro o segurou com a sua mão agarrada à blusa dele. Os dedos apertando com uma força que significava mais do que apenas apoio.

Os dois se olharam.

Algo no olhar de Sephiroth se alterou. Ele se abaixou e sentou-se ao chão, encostado à parede, trazendo Zack junto com ele.

Eles sentaram-se ao lado do outro, seus ombros tocando.

Foi a vez de Sephiroth olhar o nada.

Zack viu a expressão do outro. – Você...

- Eu disse para você não falar nada. – foi a resposta cortante que o rapaz recebeu.

O olhar do jovem se apagou. Ele se sentiu ofendido, mas não disse nada. O corpo de Sephiroth estava tão próximo, o calor emanava de sua pele e inebriava seus sentidos... mas ele não se atreveu a fazer nada.

Eles se mantiveram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era reconfortante ter a presença do outro ao lado, era inquietante e perturbador... Era estranho estar tão perto... mas estar tão longe.

Zack não soube ao certo quando aquele silêncio fora quebrado, mas ele agradecia por ele ter sido corrompido pelo som do beijo que Sephiroth lhe dera. Ele fechou os olhos e imaginou um céu azul e límpido. Talvez ele até deixasse algumas nuvens brancas brincarem pelo horizonte de sua imaginação de vez em quando. Mas quando ele abriu os olhos, tudo que ele pôde ver foi um verde que dominou todos os seus pensamentos. Ele estendeu sua mão e tocou o rosto coberto por alguns fios prateados e se lembrou do que ele havia imaginado na primeira vez que ele apareceu na sua frente.

_Um anjo..._

Um sorriso.

- Eu estou muito longe de ser um anjo...

O rapaz piscou os olhos.

- Mas toda vez que eu imagino você, eu vejo o céu...

Sephiroth afagou sua cabeça.

- Pode acreditar em mim... Não vai ser a última vez que você olha para alguém e vê o céu.

Aquelas palavras o deixaram confuso.

E uma risada discreta ecoou no ar.

x

x

x

x

x

Era uma manhã ensolarada.

Zack andava pelos corredores alegremente.

Distraído, ele quase esbarrou em uma pessoa no meio do caminho. Olhando para ver quem era, até que ele não se surpreendeu muito.

- General – ele bateu continência.

- Soldier – Sephiroth falou de um jeito firme, porém calmo.

Algumas pessoas passavam por eles apressadamente.

Zack olhou para os lados. – Peço permissão para... – ele olhou novamente ao redor deles e viu que ninguém estava por perto. O rapaz encurtou a distância entre eles, colocou seus braços por baixo dos do General e os pressionou firmemente sobre suas costas cobertas. Fios prateados encostavam-se a sua pele. Seu rosto se escondeu no calor do pescoço do outro.

Sephiroth permaneceu quase como estava antes, mas suas mãos seguraram os ombros do rapaz, nem o afastando, nem o aproximando. O calor de suas mãos passava para o corpo do outro.

- Eu estava vendo você conversar com um dos aspirantes a Soldier...

O jovem olhou para o outro confuso. – Ahn?

Sephiroth sorriu. – Você parecia um cachorrinho que acabava de encontrar o dono.

Zack olhou para baixo contrariado.

- Ah... Mas você sabe o que eu estou dizendo...

O General colocou a mão esquerda sobre as costas do rapaz e o guiou até um lugar mais reservado.

O lugar era coberto pelo cinza escuro da estrutura metálica. O corredor era prensado pela parede lisa, levemente inclinada à diagonal. O outro lado era composto de pilares largos, mas a distância de dois metros entre cada um deles fazia a visão exterior invadir o local. Aquela vista denunciava a altura elevada. Se uma pessoa se debruçasse no parapeito veria o abismo cinza do concreto cercado por minúsculos campos verdes. Os raios de sol intercalavam as sombras dos pilares e tocavam os corpos solitários.

Eles estavam frente a frente.

- Este vai ser o nosso último beijo.

A brisa balançou os fios prateados.

Zack possuía um olhar indescritível em seu rosto.

- Você vai chorar? – provocou Sephiroth.

- Nunca.

O General deu um passo à frente e encurtou a distância entre eles.

_Meu peito mal suportava meu coração acelerado, quando seus braços me apertaram..._

_Aquele sorriso... tão diferente do último que vi estampado em seu rosto perfeito. O sorriso que me condenou a receber sua fúria naquele reator._

_Sephiroth... eu confiava em você._

_Como eu gostaria que minha única lembrança dele fosse os olhos fechados e lábios molhados que se uniram aos meus. _

_Se ao menos o calor do seu corpo pudesse consumir a minha mente e marcar na minha memória aquele momento como se fosse o último..._

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

_**Fim**_

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

**Agradeço se você chegou até aqui!!**

**Reviews... please... preciso saber o que vocês acharam... **

**Aguardem mais fics de Final Fantasy!! Vocês ainda não vão se livrar de mim. **


End file.
